


Talk Dirty to Me

by thismakesmelevi_doesntit (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Yes, Commander: A Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/thismakesmelevi_doesntit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to share a room for the night, Levi is awoken by a movement in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Reeseykins for inspiring this one

The formal evening behind them, they had been long asleep in the room shared in the interest of convenience and frugality. Ever on his guard, the hushed sound of hurried movement woke Levi suddenly, his eyes adjusting rapidly in the dark. Before turning to face the bed less than a meter away, he knew. He knew what was happening, what should not happen next.

The rustle of his own duvet was overloud in the stillness of the air. He would have to be quick. Before his companion could react, Levi was hovering over him, clad only in too revealing black briefs which barely grazed his jutting hipbones, leaning in low on all fours, caging him in.

" _Tell me what you see_ ," came the voice in his ear, raspy with sleep and lust.

"You…"

" _And what am I doing? Be specific_."

"You're… lips… on my neck. Sucking… hard."

Levi exhaled, but said nothing.

"You're moving… down… to my nipples."

Levi lowered his body until it was almost touching Erwin's, then slid his fingers across his own slender, defined chest, knuckles dragging against the body beneath him. He ran a fingertip around his own peaked nipple, pulled hard enough to make himself gasp, eliciting a deep moan from his friend.

" _Keep going_ ," he urged.

"Your… tongue…" he breathed, "over my… stomach…"

Levi ran his hand agonizingly slowly over his own body, feeling every hard curve and twitch of the other man's muscle pressed against the back of his hand. Erwin continued without further prompting.

"You…" he was almost panting, "you wrap your mouth… around my… my…" his hand picked up its pace as he struggled with his words, his want.

" _Say it."_

"My throbbing cock. GOD!" he exclaimed softly as Levi slotted himself close against Erwin, hand encircling his own dripping length, pumping in time.

" _I can feel you on my tongue… I can taste you."_

Erwin bit off a groan of pleasure as his movements became dictated by the urgency of his need, the intensity of his desire. Levi sped up, matching stroke for stroke and fighting to maintain his breathing.

" _Where do you want to come?_ "

"I… down your throat, I want – OH!" he cried out as Levi's small, strong hand wrapped around his, the two of them working Erwin's cock hard. "Fuck, Levi… I… I…" he trailed off as his body went rigid, long hot spurts coming coming coming endlessly in waves over the crisp linens.

Several minutes passed before Erwin's senses came back online, and he opened his eyes uncertainly, alarmed and relieved in equal measure to find Levi perched on the edge of the mattress, disheveled and amused.

"Levi. I didn't – "

"I know."

"I wasn't expecting – "

"It's fine."

Erwin paused, then, looking over the man sitting beside him so casual and in control, he opted for boldness.

"Well, then… what about you?" he ventured, raising an eyebrow.

Levi smirked and stood, heading to the washbasin. Glancing over his shoulder, he nodded toward Erwin's abdomen, outlined – Erwin finally realized – in white.

"Already taken care of," he turned away, reaching for a towel. "Commander."


End file.
